DANGDUTAN
by Rossy Shiro
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo aktor-aktor dan aktris-aktris anime Durarara jadi dangduters? Ya, pastinya kita semua bakal goyang. CINTAKU KLEPEK KLEPEK SAMA DIA . SAYANGKU KLEPEK KLEPEK SAMA DIA. OH CINTAKU KLEPEK KLEPEK SAMA DIA. SAYANGKU KLEPEK KLEPEK SAMA DIA


Inspirasi bisa datang dari mana saja, termasuk dari melihat sosok Saipul Jamil sekali pun. Dan lahirlah sebuah cerita gaje yang lahirnya bukan dirumah sakit, tapi di gadget saya.

Saya tak mendapat keuntungan sepeserpun atau secuil pun atau sekecil upil pun dari cerita ini. Jika anda senang, saya pun senang.

Sebelum anda membacanya ada baiknya saya peringatkan terlebih dahulu. Cerita ini adalah cerita gaje seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya, OOC (ya suka suka authornya lah, mau buat Izaya jadi tukang bakso bakar atau buat Shizuo jadi pesepakbola, toh gak ada masalah), mungkin saja ada typo karena tak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurna jangan kau sesali segala yang telah terjadi (bacanya gak usah sambil nyanyi juga), Namun, cerita ini dapat dinikmati oleh siapapun, terserah anda mau menikmatinya dengan apa, mau dengan sambal pecel, sambal codet, sambal cocol, atau sambalado sekalipun seperti nyanyiannya Ayu Tongtong, eh Ayu Tingting. Ok saya kira itu saja.

Disclaimer : Gak nyangka gw ternyata dia pernah buat cerita smooth Shizaya! _*authormimisan*_

Pair : Gak ada pair yang pasti, karna yang pasti itu sulit didapatkan, ea _*authorketahuanjones*_ Tapi, fanfic ini aman buat anda yang pecinta couple stright, mungkin ini aman, Namun bukan berarti kaum Fujodanshi tak bisa menikmatinya, tenang saja, saya memberikan sedikit fanservice disini _*tehee*._

Ok kita langsung saja ke TKP!

* * *

**Dangdutan**

Chapter 1

Seorang bocah ingusan pendiri geng Dollars, pemalu, pendiam, penakut, idup lagi, hari itu masih gentayangan di jalanan dengan baju seragam sekolah, padahal langit sudah sehitam bayangan Celty. Ya, dialah Ryuugamine Mikado si pemilik jidat lebar. Bocah itu jalan sambil mencet-mencetin HP-nya yang ternyata HP BBS merk N*kia. Bukan karena adanya pesan atau lagi membalas pesan yang menjadi alasannya main HP sambil jalan, namun karena lagi asik main game ular-ularan. Yare yare

"Duh, kampret. Hampir aja gw mau ngalahin scornya si Kida." Batin bocah itu kesal, sebab kini yang menjadi top score di game-nya adalah temannya yang baru aja mainin HP-nya tadi siang. Padahal udah susah-susahnya ia membuat score yang tinggi namun dengan mudahnya temannya itu mengalahkannya, kan bangke. Dan Itulah yang menjadi alasannya main ular-ularan saat ini.

Disaat lagi galau karena kekalahannya main game ular-ularan, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan datang dan membuat nada dering HP-nya yang kayak di sinetron FTV pun terdengar.  
'Shinra-san?' ucap bocah itu dalam hatinya. Ia pun segera memencet tombol HP-nya untuk melihat isi pesan itu.

[ _Hai Mikado-kun apa kabar? lama tidak berjumpa. Oh ya hari ini, hari ulang tahun pernikahan ku dengan Celty yang pertama, sebenarnya sih aku mau merayakannya besar-besaran seperti pergi ke Transmart, Trans Ttudio Bandung, atau di Trans TV! Ya itung-itung bisa tampil di acara Rumah Uya favorit gw. Tapi, sayangnya Celty gak mau, katanya dia gak mau ngabisin duit banyak-banyak, yah.. sebenarnya gw tau kalo dia tu malu ngumbar-ngumbar statusnya yang dullahan, jadi ya udah kami merayakannya di rumah aja, lu datang ya, gw tunggu di rumah gw, awas aja kalo gak dateng, gw bilang nanti ke emak lo kalo lu itu ketua geng Dollars!_ ]

Seperti biasa pesannya bertele-tele seperti ciri khas orangnya yang slengean. Namun kata yang diakhir itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Mikado menegang berdiri.

* * *

_Tok tok tok_

"Sumimasen"

Suara ketokan dan suara halus seorang pria yang halusnya melebihi suara cewek terdengar dari balik rumah sang dokter ilegal yang lagi sibuk nyiap-nyiapin hidangan.

"Iya iya."

_Cklek_. Pintu pun terbuka, dan seperti yang sudah ditebak di pikiran Shinra sebelumnya, sosok itu adalah Ryuugamine Eskado—_eh_, Mikado.

"Ayo masuk" sambut Shinra ramah.

Ia pun masuk didampingi oleh Shinra. Dan disana ternyata sudah banyak orang yang datang, seperti di cerita Durarara OVA sebelumnya, dimana ceritanya mereka lagi ngumpul-ngumpul makan Sushi. Nah, disini agak beda hidangannya bukan sushi tapi, bakso, mie ayam, gado-gado, nasi kuning, tahu sumedang, semur tempe, ayam geprek, dan masih banyak varian lainnya.

Mikado cengok 'ni makanan apaan?'

"Ayo ayo gabung sini gak usah malu-malu toh kemaluamu gak ada yang liat kok." Shinra berhasil memecah keheranan Mikado yang lagi bingung mikirin hidangan yang disajikan.

Mikado : eh dasar dokter kurang ajar.

Shinra : ha? Lu bilang apa tadi (ekspresi agak marah)

Mikado : errr.. maaf maaf maksud saya, iya terima kasih.

Akhirnya Mikado pun bergabung, dan saat mau jalan menuju tempat duduk tiba-tiba jidat kinclongnya nabrak sesuatu.

Mikado : Adaw! Ih apaan sih ini? (tutup mata sambil ngusapin jidat)

"Ett.. Etto.. gomennasai..."

Mikado langsung buka mata selebar-lebarnya saat mendengar suara yang tak kalah halus dengan suaranya itu, dan tak disangka-sangka yang nabrak jidatnya adalah Anri cewek yang pengen ia gebet. Langsung aja tu muka merah, semerah cabe-cabean di pinggir jalan.

Mikado : eh, maaf maaf aku gak sengaja.

Anri : ngg.. nggak apa apa kok..

Mikado : jidat kamu gak apa-apa kan? (Megangin jidat Anri. Lumayan buat modus).

Dan di akhir cerita mereka pun nyari tempat buat berduaan, lalu duduk disana.

Adapun tamu tamu disana yaitu; si penguntit kelas dewa alias Harima Mika bersama pacarnya yang alaynya selangit yaitu Seiji, lalu tukang supir yang ngidolin Hijiribe Ruri alias Togusa, cowok yang selalu pake kupluk dengan jaket ijo, alias Kadota, otaku yang gak bisa bedain dunia nyata ama dunia 2D alias Yumasaki bersama temannya yang juga otaku sekaligus Fujoshi akut alias Erika, kemudian ada bartender ikebukuro yang benci kekerasan tapi hobinya ngamuk yaitu Shizuo sekaligus temannya yang berambut gimbal kayak Limbad yaitu Tom, dan yang paling tak disangka ada si playboy berambut kuning imitasi alias Kida Masaomi yang menjadi perusak suasana romantis antara Mikado dengan Anri.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Diantara semua tamu yang udah disebut tadi, rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Siapa ya?

Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan tokoh paling legend di anime Durarara yang kepopuleran melebihi penyanyi dangdut Inul Daratista. Dialah Orihara Izaya, si informan yang tau segalanya, anak-nya bu ijah yang jual gorengan di pinggir jalan, dan pak somat yang tukang sol sepatu di pasar pagi_ *authordigeplakizaya*_.

Seperti biasa ia duduk manja di kursi hitamnya yang bisa diputar 360 derajat, memasang senyum antara senang dan kesal sambil menatap layar tangtop—_eh_, laptop yang menampilkan chattan bahagia dari temannya dan juga manusia kesayangannya.

Ini udah yang kedua kalinya setelah pesta makan Sushi Izaya nggak diundang lagi. Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir dia itu kan sohibnya Shinra yang udah menjalin pertemanan sejak SMP, masa iya tega-teganya gak diundang Apa mungkin karena Celty, Shinra jadi melupakan dirinya yang dulu selalu bersama-sama ke kantin dan mandi bareng di sungai? Kalo diingat-ingat kurang baik apa sih Izaya ini sama dia, udah rela-rela ikut club biologi yang anggotanya cuma dua orang, udah rela kena marah bokap nyokap dan berhadapan di kantor polisi karena kasus temennya si Nakura yang nusuk dia pake pisau dapur, dan pengorbanan terbesar adalah punya musuh abadi karena Shinra juga temenan sama manusia terkuat di Ikebukuro, siapa lagi kalo bukan Heiwajima Shizuo. Tapi, apa yang didapat setelah semua pengorbanan itu? Pepatah di negri sana mengatakan (entah negri yang mana) Air susu dibalas air tuba. Ia tak diundang ke pesta, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, musuh bebuyutan si Shizuo malah diajak, lah kenapa dirinya enggak? Apa mungkin ia lebih ingat sama Shizuo ketimbang dirinya? Atau mungkin ia tak menganggap dirinya teman lagi? Hati Izaya langsung memanas memikirkan hal itu.

"Woi lu ngapa? Kesel ya?" Ejek wanita berambut panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah asistennya, Namie.

Izaya : Cih, diem lu.

Namie : Lu pasti lagi kesel liat chattan di WA kan? Kesian deh lu gak diajak lagi, pfft.

Izaya : Yah... Bukannya gitu.. mereka juga tau gw ini kan orang sibuk jadi ya wajar aja gw nggak diundang karena mereka tau kalo gw gak bakal datang (mulai songong)

Namie : elah... Masih sempat-sempetnya juga lu songong

Izaya : daripada ngomong gak jelas mending lu pergi main deh ke luar sana, gw liat tadi si Mika ngajak Seiji ke hotel.

Namie : Nani?! (Langsung otw ke hotel)

Akhirnya nyamuk berhasil disingkirkan, Izaya Kembali menatap Laptopnya. Dengan tatapan yang serius dan senyum seringai ia bersumpah.

'Kali ini tak kan kubiarkan kau merebut sahabatku Shizu-chan!'

* * *

"Mikado-kun kamu itu harus berani sedikit biar bisa nembak Anri." Celoteh sahabatnya si empunya rambut pirang imitasi, Kida Masaomi. Langsung saja si Mikado malu-malu kuda dan berusaha menolak kenyataan.

Mikado : Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku.. aku.. aku, etto.. kami ini hanya teman.

Kida : jadi.. kau sebenarnya tidak menyukai Anri?

Mikado + Anri : Eh?! (Langsung nge-blush semerah pantat bayi baru lahir.)

Mikado mencoba mencari alasan, bingung antara mau bilang 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi tampaknya kalo ia bilang 'tidak' Anri bakal nangis lagi di toilet sambil ngacak-ngacak WC. Sedangkan Kida, sahabatnya itu sepertinya cukup puas ngebuat dia malu dan berpikir tujuh keliling buat mikirin alasan yang bagus.

Mikado : emm... Te-tentu saja iya... Aku menyukainya.

Waw, Kida langsung terkejut mendengar jawabannya, nggak sangka ternyata kejantanan Mikado udah bertumbuh. Sedangkan Anri langsung terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Kida : Sugoi Mikado-kun! gak nyangka gw, lu berani juga ngungkapin perasaan lu, haha (nepuk nepuk pundak Mikado)

Mikado : i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kida-kun.

Kida : lalu?

Mikado : i-iya aku menyukainya, tapi itu relatif... Emm maksudku.. kalo aku menyukai sonohara-san maka aku juga menyukaimu Kida-kun.

Kida + Anri : NANI?!

Kida : ...jadi, maksud lo... Selama ini lu juga suka sama gw?!

Anri : (memasang ekspresi suram) Jadi selama ini Ryuugamine-kun,.. kamu ini seorang...

Mikado : etto.. tentu saya iya, Kida-kun, karena kalau aku tidak menyukai mu, itu berarti aku membenci mu kan? Dan kalau aku membencimu tidak mungkin kan aku menjadi sahabatmu.

Anri : Yappari! Ternyata kamu selama ini Homo! (Langsung berdiri lalu melarikan diri ke WC terdekat)

Mikado : Eh Sonohara-san kamu kenapa? Chotto matte!

Kida : (geleng-geleng kepala) yare yare...

Mikado langsung menyusul Anri yang sedang berlari. Ia tau pasti tujuannya pasti pergi ke WC lagi. Gawat, sepertinya WC Shinra akan jadi bahan pelampiasan kesedihannya, siap-siap aja tu WC hancur berantakan diacak-acak sama si Anri.

Wanita jelmaan Saika itu berlari sangat cepat, hingga Mikado hampir kehilangan jejak, ia pun berlari semakin cepat, namun apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba jidatnya yang seluas samudera hindia itu menabrak sebuah pintu.

_GDEBUG_

Dan dalam sekejap semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Hah... Hah.. hah..." Sementara itu si manusia setengah Saika sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan terengah-engah. Tapi sayang, di dalam WC itu sedang ada orang jadi ia gak bisa masuk.

_Tok tok tok tok!_

Ia mengetok pintu itu dengan kasar dan penuh amarah. "BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Orang yang berada di dalamnya pun langsung terkejut, walau tak ada yang tau seseorang yang ada di dalam WC itu entah lagi ngapain, mungkin lagi BAK, BAB, atau mandi, yang pasti ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

_Kriet_

"Eh?! Anri-chan?"

"Erika-san?"

OHHHHHHHHHHH ternyata yang ada di WC itu adalah si Fujoshi sarjana alias Karisawa Erika.

Erika : aduh... Kirain ada kebakaran atau apa, eh rupanya kamu. Ganggu gw lagi BAB aja lu!

Anri : iya.. ma-maaf Erika-san... Hiks..

Erika : heehhh... Iya iya gw maapin. Sekarang lu kenapa nangis-nangis gini?

Anri tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan air matanya semakin lama semakin banjir aja, Erika panik, kayaknya ni rumah bentar lagi jadi danau Toba. Namun tiba-tiba wanita berambut pendek itu memeluknya sambil terisak.

Anri : hiks... Hiks... Mikado... Mikado-kun.. dia...

Erika : Hah? Mikado kenapa?!

Anri : Mikado-kun... Dia... Hiks hiks hiks...

Erika : Dia kenapa? Mati?

Anri : bukan... Di.. dia..

Erika : jadi dia kenapa bangsat?

Anri : DIA TERNYATA HOMO!

Erika : NANI !1!1!1!1!1!1!

* * *

**TBC**

Ok mungkin cerita ini ga ada nyambung-nyambungnya dengan judul. Ya maklumi aja ini masih awal, ntar juga nyambung sendiri. Diakhir cerita Anri mengatakan kepada Erika bahwa Mikado adalah Homo, apakah yang akan terjadi? Akankah kefujoan Erika semakin menjadi-jadi? akankah Anri bisa menerima kenyataan itu dan lambat laun menjadi Fujoshi seperti Erika? Atau apakah Anri akan mengacak-ngacak WC-nya Shinra? Atau apakah Mikado benar-benar homo yang naksir kida? Atau mungkinkah, mungkinkah... Kita kan s'lalu bersama... Walau terbentang jarak antara kita~

Saya harap anda dapat me-riview cerita ini, terima kasih. peluk cium dari author, muahhhh :*


End file.
